Stand By You
by ariana.42
Summary: Link never expected that his life would actually change for the better, until he found a letter from his sister. Little did he know that it would open up a whole new world of possibilities and changes, and that it would make him realize that he too can be happy and that there are people in this world who will always stand by him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm really excited to be working on my new story: _Stand By You_. "Stand By You" is an amazing song written by Rachel Platten in the album _Wildfire_ , which inspired this story. The story is filled with hurt, comfort and romance! Please review and I hope you will enjoy my story!**

 **Without further ado, let's begin "Stand By You"!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. It belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

I poked the needle through the fabric one last time. Finally! Farore, I hate sewing, and I was only enduring this for my 'sister' Aryll. I know she loves the fairies in the Great Fairy Fountain, and she is a big fan of stuffed toys. But sadly, there aren't a lot of toys in the Kokiri Orphanage. I've been working on this fairy stuffed toy for months now, saving up scraps of fabric I find here and there, or just sometimes cutting off pieces of cloth from my t-shirts. Luckily, my friend Mila, who was also in the orphanage, kindly lent me her sewing kit so that I can finish my birthday present to Aryll. I used yarn for the hair and tiny black beads for the eyes. Buttons are just way too creepy.

My name is Link and I'm an orphan, obviously, hence staying in the Kokiri Orphanage. The Great Deku Tree saved me and selflessly took me in into the orphanage. I made a few friends here, and also a foster sister, Aryll. We cared for each other when in need and we basically became a sort of family in the orphanage. However, with Aryll being so cute, I bet she will be adopted in no time at all.

Aryll turned 7 that year summer and a small birthday party was held in the dining hall. All the children, except for Aryll, helped set up the tables and decorations. I worked extra hard because I wanted the best for her. I prayed to Farore that she would like my present as I entered the dining hall.

I spot Mila from the corner of my eye and wave to her happily. She also prepared a present for Aryll, which was a little telescope. You see, Mila was actually quite rich before a tragedy struck. It took a lot of persuading to obtain this story from her, and I'm still quite proud of myself. Anyway, she was kidnapped to a place that I have never heard of. I think it was something like Forsaken Fortress. It's just plain weird that those kinds of buildings still exist in the 21st century. Her dad, of course, paid the ransom, but when he came to get her, he was attacked from behind and killed. Mila later escaped on her own and got into this orphanage. This would explain her snobby attitude sometimes and anger issues. I feel terribly sorry for her though. But this is just one of the many tragic events that these orphans have experienced.

"Hey, can I see the telescope?" I asked Mila, hoping that I can steal a glimpse of the 'wonderful' present that she claimed to have prepared.

"Nope! Only Aryll can take the first glance at this present! Plus, I already wrapped it up," she chuckled when she saw my infamous puppy dog eyes.

That would usually work on her, but this time it looks like she really doesn't have a choice. The telescope was wrapped and she would have to rip the wrapping paper to let me see. I wouldn't want that to happen because of me.

Aryll came in with a wide, cheerful grin on her face. "Big Brother! Mila!" She exclaimed as she saw us in the corner of the room. I quickly hid my present behind my back, because I didn't wrap my present up.

Minutes passed before she made her wish and blew the candles. The cake was absolutely delicious. I heard that some of the volunteers at the Kokiri Orphanage stayed up really late to help make this cake for Aryll. She is absolutely adorable and lovable, so I guess even more people volunteered to help bake the cake for her birthday.

Aryll didn't receive lots of presents from other children, but she did get some from the teachers there and the Great Deku Tree. I know some of the kids really wanted to make something but they just couldn't, either because of lack of talent, or lack of supplies. Niko, who I think has a crush on Aryll, drew her a picture of the sea. It didn't end up as well as expected, but we orphans don't really care about the quality of the present. It's the effort and warmth put in the present that matters.

She was absolutely thrilled when she saw our presents. Aryll carried around my fairy doll all the time now and I was really surprised to see that it hasn't fallen apart yet.

Everyday was honestly just the same: boring and meaningless, but occasionally Aryll and Mila would lighten my day up. Years passed and nothing major happened until that day when Aryll got adopted. She was 9 years old at that point and I can still remember that day clear as water even now. An elderly grandma came and said she wanted a young girl. She was a nice, kind elderly grandma, and I have no doubts about her kindness towards the foster child she was about to adopt. Aryll fit the category perfectly and I still remember that she pleaded that at least one of us: Mila and I, could come along. But life is just cruel, and the grandma explained that she had financial issues concerning her real son, who is in college. Tears threatened to spill over her cheeks, as she turned back to look at us one last time. I stared back at her with watery eyes, not moving from the spot for a week. Mila would bring food for me and sit with me. She was really sad too. The only pretend family I had was also gone.

One by one, the kids got adopted, but I was glad that I still had Mila and Niko, kind of. He was just an acquaintance of mine, but after all, we all share the same feeling: loneliness, and we can give each other support and friendship by staying together all the time. Months later, Mila also got adopted. I was terribly miserable, and as we exchanged hugs, I knew that that would be the very last time I ever see her again.

That year was full of dreadful surprises. First, Aryll, then Mila! Little did I know that the worst was yet to come.

At first, I was so exuberant that finally someone decided to adopt me. Rusl and Uli were very kind and caring people and thought that because of my good nature and personality, I would be a good influence towards their unborn son, whose name was already decided! I was actually very excited to meet Colin. I prayed to Din, Farore and Nayru that I would stay with my foster parents and have a warm and pleasant life with Rusl, Uli and Colin.

* * *

 **A/N: So there! That was the first chapter of my fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I'd really appreciated it and it will certainly motivate me to write future chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is Chapter Two of** ** _Stand By You._** **I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Please review because that will inspire and motivate me to write future chapters!**

 **Disclaimer:** **: I do not own Legend of Zelda. It belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

"Link! Can you fill up the bowl with the soup? It should be ready for Uli," Rusl told me.

Colin was born and now he was 2 years old. Everyone rejoiced to get a new family member. But now, the happy atmosphere from last year vanished instantly, as we learned that Uli has caught a terrible disease. Many people in Ordon caught the virus, which only comes out in cold winters. The windows shuddered, as if they were cold from the strong storm outside. Rusl brewed a healthy, nutritious soup, hoping that it would give her strength to fight off the disease.

Uli lay on her bed and looked at Colin and me with soft, sad eyes. She knew that she couldn't hold on much longer. Colin, luckily, who didn't understand anything at his age, didn't have to experience the pain I experienced. I finally had a mother who cared for me as if I were her own son, only to lose her.

The next day, Uli died. I cried a lot at her funeral and held tightly on to Rusl. I whispered in a sad tone to Rusl, "Is Mom really gone?" He nodded slightly; his expression was grave and somber.

* * *

I was walking to Ordon Middle School as usual with my best friend Ilia. A year has passed and now I'm 12 years old, but the memory of Uli still remained in my mind so vivid as if it happened only yesterday. I guess you can say I have a good memory, because I assure you, I haven't forgotten a trace of Aryll and Mila yet.

"Ilia, what did you do during the weekend?" I curiously inquire.

"Oh, nothing much. We just had a family outing, which was boring like always. It's just the same picnic every Sunday."

I didn't want to tell her how much I craved for that kind of family outing. Rusl hasn't really been the same after Uli passed away, and although he still cares for us, the bright and happy glint in his eyes faded and the family times together weren't as bright and cheerful as it used to be.

I hurried to my locker, waving goodbye to Ilia since we were in different homerooms. I quickly stuffed my backpack in the locker and took out the essential materials I needed for class. In school, I was never one of the popular ones, and I also know that I will never be one of them, partially because I'm an orphan, but also because I just didn't like the things they always did. They are superficial and act as if they were the kings on campus. Which they technically are. Never mind.

School wasn't too bad because of Ilia. I mean, the classes are okay, and Ilia and I had our own little gang with some other kids: Beth, Talo and Mido. I was always one to be ignored outside our group of friends, which is actually a good thing, if you think about it.

As I make my way back home, I see some goat herders delivering pumpkins. Summer was transferring into autumn; the atmosphere got gloomier, the clouds darker, and the landscape lonelier. It was almost as if one side of Ordon was bright and cheerful and lively with the energy of summer, and the other lonelier, gloomier and more somber, just like autumn.

I fumbled to look for my key and stuck it into the keyhole. It really felt like another normal day: I would just go in and talk to Rusl and Colin, do my homework, and then play with Colin. But today was the day everything changed.

My expression twisted into a confused expression and my brows furrowed in uncertainty and hesitation as I opened the door wide, only to find the Skyward Police Force in our house. Did we do something wrong? Something illegal? Did Rusl get into trouble? What is going on right now? Questions flooded my mind and all the possibilities ran through my head. The only thing to be sure of now was that Rusl was nowhere to be found.

"We're really sad to announce to you that Rusl unfortunately died from a car accident this morning when he was driving to work. His brakes were not functioning properly, resulting in him driving straight into the other cars without stopping and collided into them."

I gasped. No. This can't be happening. Rusl was like my real dad, he cared for me, gave me food and shelter, and most importantly, a family and the kind of love I never had in the orphanage. I was speechless and lost in my train of thought, until the police interrupted my thoughts.

"Please also inform your brother of this. It isn't easy, but I hope you kids can take the pain. It is truly a tragedy."

My eyes began to become watery, liquid tears threatened to spill over the edges of my eyes. A single tear trickled down my cheek.

Only now did I start to think about what will become of Colin and me. Will we be adopted by our relatives? I know the Skyloftes already have a lot of children, so maybe they will be able to adopt one of us out of love. And the Dragmires—well, they drink a lot. I heard that Mr. Dragmire drinks almost all the time. It might be a little dangerous. All I wish for is Colin's happiness. He shouldn't have to go through the pain of not having a loving family that I experienced. The pain of feeling all alone in this vast, infinite universe.

The shrill sound of a wooden rooster going in and out of the cuckoo clock alarmed me. Oh no, I thought. I have to pick up Colin at the kindergarten now and I have to hurry. I put on my muddy sneakers and dashed out the door, nearly forgetting to get the key. I swiped off the key that the police got from Rusl's car from the shelf.

It felt that the goddesses was corresponding to my mood and my situation right now. Were Din, Nayru and Farore shedding tears in the form of raindrops for me and Colin up from heaven?

Splashing through the mud, my sneakers got even dirtier. But I don't care, because the only thing on my mind right now was all the everlasting and valuable memories that will always remain in my heart that we enjoyed, all together. May Uli and Rusl rest in peace; they truly gave me the one thing I never really had: a family.

* _Flashback*_

 _Colin threw a water balloon at my back. Wet splotches patched my body as I bent down to fill my cupped hands with the lake water. We were having a vacation and relaxing at Lake Hylia during summer break. Uli and Rusl were eating their sandwiches slowly on the grassy meadows with the wind blowing softly in our faces. I chased Colin around the plain, picking up wild flowers along the way. We were frolicking on the field, carefree and innocent. Colin's only developed emotion was happiness, he remained naïve to the real world, to reality, which was a dark place, full of lies, blackness and sin._

Thinking of the memory took me back in time, as if I were a child again, frolicking in the sunny scenery with my 'family'. I got on the train and after passing a few stations in absolute silence, deep in thought, I finally got off to pick Colin up at the kindergarten.

* * *

Colin saw my eyes wet with tears, my lips quivering slightly. Yep, he was wondering why I was crying since I never really cried a lot, especially not in front of Colin.

"What happened? Did something bad happen, brother?"

I just mouthed the words, "Rusl's dead." I didn't dare say those syllables aloud to Colin; my throat wouldn't make a sound.

"Rusl's dead," I croaked, the sound barely loud enough to be called a whisper.

"What?" The fear was evident in Colin's voice, as he reconfirmed.

"Rusl passed away this morning. His brakes wouldn't work and collided into the other cars." My voice trembled, as I presented Colin with the tragic fact.

A century seemed to pass as Colin bawled and ran up to me, hugging me tightly. His tears blended with mine, and the salty substance dripped to the floor. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, the passing people vanishing in our minds, and the rain pouring from the heavens around us, we felt like the only two human beings in this lonely world.

* * *

I unlocked the door, and a loud silence greeted us, coldly welcoming us to the empty house. And by empty, I mean empty of emotions, empty of people, empty of love. We huddled together on my bed, snuggled in the cozy warmth of the blankets that strongly contrasted the freezing weather outside. The raging storm whipped and lashed at the windows, shaking them a little.

I gaze up at the stars, which brightly illuminated the dark night sky. They shined radiantly at our faces, and the dimly lit full moon spilled a ray of bright white moonlight on my body. As I slowly turned to the other side, I felt that my eyes have caught a glimpse of a new constellation. That was when I realized that the new constellation I saw was in the form of Rusl. Praying to Din, Nayru and Farore, we cried ourselves to sleep, eventually drifting into deep dreams, the only moment free of worries.


End file.
